Following My Footsteps
by MrsxBarryxAllen
Summary: Gabriella's daughter Charlie Bolton is finally in High School. Follow her journey as she falls in love with her best friends brother and receives some life changing news. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so since most of you asked for a sequel to my story, A Christmas Return, I decided to go ahead and write a sequel! If you haven't read A Christmas Return make sure you go and read first. I can't wait for this story because it's going to be so cute and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

17 year old Charlie Michelle Bolton stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She was getting ready to catch the bus to go to school. Charlie was a junior at East High School and she was the captain of the dance team. She was one of the popular kids in school and every guy wanted her. Her father didn't like that she was the center of the attention at football and basketball games when they danced at half time. But that was just the price he had to deal with for having such a beautiful daughter.

"Charlie Bolton you better hurry up if you expect to eat breakfast before heading off to school!" Charlie heard her father call from downstairs.

Charlie rolled her eyes and braided her long black hair down her back. She put on her makeup and hung up her towel. She exited the bathroom and walked back into her room grabbed her books and her laptop and put it in her bag. She grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs. "I seriously don't know how I've handled myself with you being gone dad. I really don't," Charlie commented as she sat down.

"See that's the most ingenious plan baby girl. You don't," Troy said setting down a bowl of cereal in front of his daughter along with her birth control pills. "You like to pretend you have it together when I'm gone but you secretly don't."

Charlie looked up at her dad, "Seriously Dad? You just want to feel loved and needed," Charlie said with a smile on her face. She finished up her cereal and took her pill. "Alright well I'm off. I have dance practice after school so I'll text you when you can come pick me up."

"Alright. Now you have everything? Your homework? Books? Phone? Money for lunch?" Troy asked.

"Yes Dad," Charlie said kissing his cheek. "I have everything I need. I'll see you later!"

Troy watched his 17 year old daughter skip out of the house and picked up by the school bus. She was growing up way too fast and he didn't like it. He knew that she was the object of many boys affections and that didn't make him feel any better about sending her off to school. But he knew Chad would keep an eye on her, being the new gym teacher and all. Chad would tell him if his daughter was getting comfortable with any of the guys at school... right?

School went by fast for Charlie and before she knew it, it was time for dance practice. Charlie was in the locker room getting changed for practice when she heard some of the girls talking.

"Did you see the way he looked? I haven't seen a guy look that good since the senior football captain took off his shirt in the middle of practice that one day," Marie said putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Who are we talking about?" Charlie asked walking over to the girls.

"They're talking about my brother. He's back from Iraq and came to visit a few teachers," Claire said rolling her eyes. "Seriously he's not that good looking."

"Claire your brother is like a god," Jennie said.

"Alright stop talking about Claire's brother and let's get to practicing. We've got a game on Friday," Charlie said walking out of the locker room.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asked watching Charlie walk out of the room.

"She's just cranky 'cause she's never been laid before," Marie said shutting her locker.

"Not everyone's a whore like you Marie," Claire said walking out of the locking room after her friend.

"Looks like Miss. Goody Two Shoes needs to get laid too," Marie muttered walking out of the locker room.

About half way through the practice, they were running through the dance. Charlie heard the door open to the gym and she looked over, but never losing her footing until she saw Claire's brother walk in the room. Charlie stumbled over her feet and bumped into Marie.

"Looks like someone can't focus when a hot guy walks in the room," Marie said laughing.

Charlie glared at her and blushed. "Get back to work," Charlie snapped at her and the other girls. Charlie stalked over to Claire's brother, Seth. "I'm sorry but this is a closed practice so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Seth turned around at the voice he knew so well and stopped short when he saw Charlie standing there in just her booty shorts and a crop top. He looked her up and down. "Charlie?" He questioned.

"Very good you remember my name but now I have to ask you to leave. Closed practice. No visitors," Charlie said to him. On the outside she was cool and seemed to have everything together, but on the inside she was freaking the hell out.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Just tell my sister I need to take her to her doctor's appointment," Seth said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

Charlie turned around to walk back to the girls when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It was nice to see you again Charlie," Seth said before opening the door and leaving the gym.

Charlie blushed and she walked back over to the girls. "Claire, you have to go to a doctor's appointment. You better be ready for Friday night," Charlie said to her.

"C we're going to be fine. We have this routine down pat," Claire said to Charlie. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Fine. Go ahead," Charlie said, "Get back to work people! We only have 3 days!"

"And we all thought Abby Lee Miller was bad," Sarah whispered to Marie who laughed.

"Let's just hope if he comes to the game she doesn't choke and fall out of a trick..." Marie said laughing.

Charlie was waiting outside for her dad to pick her up after practice. She couldn't believe the practice she had. Seth was back. She had a major crush on him as a child and that crush never went away. And he just came right into her practice when they were trying to focus for the game on Friday. She didn't want to be rude to him but it was the only way for her not to stutter over her words. Charlie saw her dads' car and she stood up. She got in the car.

"How was practice Sweetheart?" Troy asked as his daughter got into the car.

"Horrible. The girls weren't focused and we have the big game on Friday against West," Charlie said buckling up.

"Honey I'm sure you guys are perfect. You always are," Troy said as he pulled away.

"And then Claire had to leave early because of a doctor's appointment," Charlie said, "After I told them not to make anything this week because of how important this game is."

"Charlie you're starting to sound like Grandpa back when he drilled us. You guys are going to be fine. It's just a game," Troy said.

"You don't get it..." Charlie muttered texting Claire asking how her doctor's appointment went.

 **It went okay. My knee has been bothering me so I wanted to make sure it was okay.**

Charlie read the text and she shook her head. **You didn't think to tell me your knee was bothering you so I could figure out how to re-block in case you couldn't dance on Friday?**

 **I'm fine C. Just gotta take it easy until Friday. I'll be fine to dance. Stop overreacting.**

Charlie shook her head. She was really stressed out about the dance on Friday at the half time show and she seemed to be taking it out on the team. She knew she shouldn't take it out on the team, but she just couldn't help it.

"Everything okay Baby?" Troy asked his daughter when he caught her shaking her head.

"Claire's knee is bothering her and she didn't tell me," Charlie said.

"Honey she probably didn't want to worry you over nothing," Troy said trying to keep his daughter thinking straight.

"But what if it wasn't nothing? What if she had gone to the doctor and there was something wrong and she couldn't perform on Friday? I would have had to block the whole damn number," Charlie said.

"Language Charlie Michelle," Troy said sternly.

"Sorry..." Charlie muttered as Troy pulled up into the driveway.

"Look Charlie, just try not to let it bother you okay? She's going to be just fine, the routine is going to be spectacular and you are going to kick butt on Friday," Troy said kissing her head.

"Thanks Daddy," Charlie said smiling at him. "You always know what to say."

"It's my job. I'm the Dad," Troy said to her as he turned off the car and got out.

Charlie was in her room working on homework when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," Charlie said as her door opened.

"Can we talk?" Lily, Charlie's 14 year old sister, asked entering the room.

"Sure Lil," Charlie said moving her school books and patting the spot next to her.

"How do you know if a guy likes you?" Lily asked her sister.

Charlie looked at her little sister and sighed, "Lils you know I don't have any experience with guys who like me," Charlie said softly.

"But your friends, don't they have guys who like them? You have to have seen it before," Lily pleaded with her sister.

"Do you have a guy who you're interested in?" Charlie asked as her sister blushed. "You do! Spill little sister."

"His name is Damon and he's in my grade. He keeps picking on me and he always wants to be my partner in my classes. He carries my books for me and walks with me when we go to lunch and to the bus," Lily said blushing.

"My little sister has a crush!" Charlie said hugging her sister.

"Don't let Daddy hear you, or Mommy for that matter," Lily said. "I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"Well for the record... I think he likes you," Charlie said smiling at her sister.

"Really?" Lily questioned hopefully.

"Just wait and see okay Honey? Trust me he likes you," Charlie said kissing her sisters forehead. When Lily couldn't go to her parents for something, Charlie became a mom figure in her sisters' life. She would do anything for her sister.

"Thanks C," Lily said kissing her sisters' cheek and skipping off to her bedroom.

Charlie shook her head and finished up her homework. She was putting her school books in her bag when her mom poked her head in.

"Your father and I are going to bed," Gabriella said softly to her daughter.

Charlie looked up, "Goodnight Mom," Charlie said smiling to her mother before grabbing her pajamas from her dresser.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. Sleep well," Gabriella said shutting the door over.

_-_ Friday Night _-_

"Dad! Come on! I'm going to be late!" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

The Bolton clan were headed to the school for the boys varsity basketball game against their rivals; West High. Their schools dance team was also performing at halftime, before Charlie's team. With their team also performing, that meant Lisa Simmons was going to be there. This girl was Charlie's enemy. They have been in competition against each other since they were in grade school and Charlie's routine was always better than Lisa's.

"Mom seriously, we're going to be late," Charlie said to her mother.

"Charlie Michelle you're acting like a spoiled brat. Now knock it off," Gabriella snapped at her daughter.

"Oooh Mom used the middle name," Lily said to her sister.

"Oh shut up Lilian Makayla," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie. Car. Now," Gabriella said in a threatening tone of voice. Gabriella watched as her daughter stomped out of the house.

About five minutes later, Troy walked down the stairs. His eyes were read and full of unshed tears.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Lily asked her dad innocently.

"Honey, go outside with your sister okay? Mom and I will be right there," Troy said weakly.

Lily nodded and gave her father a hug. "I love you Daddy," Lily said softly before leaving the house.

"Troy... you're scaring me. What's going on?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Remember Jones? The guy we met up with last year in Hawaii?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I remember him. Short, buff," Gabriella said.

"Last year, shortly after we met up, he was shipped out to Iraq. His wife just called and told me he was killed in action last week," Troy said breaking down and crying. "Then, when I got off the phone with her, my Sergeant texts me and says that myself and a few guys are being shipped overseas for six months."

"Oh Troy..." Gabriella whispered hugging him tightly. "When do you leave?"

"Monday," Troy answered.

"Charlie is going to be crushed. You know she hates it when you leave," Gabriella said pulling back and looking at him. Even though she went through it very young, Charlie never got over the feeling of being upset when her dad left. It hut her more and more each time he left. Each time he had to miss something important with school.

"I'll deal with her tonight after the game," Troy said softly as the pair walked out to the car.

"Finally," Charlie said as her dad unlocked the car. The Bolton family got in the car and they took off towards the school.

_-_ At the School _-_

Troy dropped off Charlie at the front of the gym entrance before going to park. Charlie ran into the school and to the locker room.

"Wow even as Captain I was sure you would have been the first one here," Marie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well I wasn't so you all better have been practicing," Charlie said. "I saw Lisa as I walked in. God I can't stand her."

Charlie stripped off her clothes and got dressed into her dance outfit. The group were going to be portraying women in jail. Charlie's hair was down in a half up, half down style. Charlie finished her makeup that she had started at home and she felt her chest tighten up. She started coughing, gripping onto the side of the sink she was at to remain upright.

"Charlie? You okay? Should I go get your dad?" Claire asked her friend.

"I'm fine. It's just a cough," Charlie said. "A tickle in my throat."

"If you're sure," Claire said worriedly.

"I'm sure Claire," Charlie snapped again to her friend.

Claire put her hands up in surrender. "I'm going to go and grab a water bottle. I'll grab one for you too," Claire commented before she and the girls left the locker room.

"What's wrong with me?" Charlie whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself squirt?" Seth asked leaning against the door frame.

Charlie gave a half scream before turning around. "What the hell Seth? This is the _girls_ locker room," Charlie snapped.

"Relax. I'm just grabbing something for Coach Bolton," Seth said holding up the clipboard in his hand. "I heard you talking to yourself so I came to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Charlie said before ending up in a coughing fit.

Seth's brows furrowed as he moved forward to pat Charlie on the back to help her. "You sure? Cause you don't seem fine. I can go get your dad if you want," Seth said concerned.

"No! What the hell is it with you and your sister wanting to go get my dad? I'm fine. It's just a small cough. A tickle in my throat," Charlie said.

"I'm just concerned Charlie," Seth said.

"Yeah well I don't need you to be concerned. I'm fine," Charlie said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my team." Charlie pushed past Seth and exited the locker room.

"Hey Bolton!" Seth called down the hallway.

Charlie turned around. "What?"

"You look good," Seth commented with a smirk.

Charlie blushed. "Thanks…" She muttered disappearing down the hallway. Charlie rushed down the hall to go and find her team. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran smack dab into her grandfather. "PopPop," Charlie said. "I'm so sorry."

"Charlie don't worry about it. Are you alright? You seem flushed," Jack said to his granddaughter.

"Yeah… I'm okay," Charlie said, her breathing a little shallow. She let out a soft cough. "Just trying to find my team."

"Are you sure? I ran into Claire and she's worried about you," Jack said.

"God damnit I'm fine!" Charlie snapped. "Why is everyone so concerned about me? Seriously it's just a cough."

"Charlie Michelle do NOT take that tone with me," Jack said sternly.

"Sorry PopPop…" Charlie muttered.

"What's going on with you Honey? You're not usually like this," Jack said concerned.

"It's just the first game of the season and I'm nervous," Charlie said softly.

"You're father used to panic before games. You're going to be fine," Jack said.

"Can I go find my team now?" Charlie asked softly.

"Go ahead," Jack said. "Good luck Sweetheart."

"Thanks…" Charlie muttered disappearing down the hallway.

Right before half time, Charlie was stretching her legs. She was nervous at the fact that this would be the first dance of the season and she was worried that the audience wouldn't like it. That they wouldn't be entertained.

"Charlie, it's going to be fine. They're going to love the dance," Claire said softly.

"I sure hope so. It has to be better than Lisa's team," Charlie said as she watched Lisa's team performing. Charlie felt eyes on her and she saw Seth staring in their direction.

"Ew my brothers here..." Claire said making a face.

"Just focus on the dance and not your brother being here," Charlie said to her.

"I should be saying that to you. Focus on the dance and not my brother," Claire said smirking.

"I am focused on the dance," Charlie muttered taking a swig of water from her water bottle.

"Right..." Claire said as Lisa's team finished up their dance.

Charlie watched as Lisa sauntered over to where they were gathered. Charlie felt Lisa bump into her arm. "Hey watch it!" Charlie snapped at her turning around.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Lisa said. "Good luck Pussy cat." Lisa and her crew laughed as they walked away.

"I can't stand her," Marie said as Lisa walked away.

"Let's go," Charlie said as the girls walked out in front of her. Charlie placed a hand on her chest.

"C you okay?" Claire asked concerned.

"Yeah... my chest is just a little tight," Charlie said, "I'll be fine. Let's just go out there and kick some West High ass." About 3 minutes later, the girls walked off the court, leaving a screaming audience behind them.

"We totally just kicked West Highs ass!" Marie said.

"Hell yeah we did!" Charlie said breathing heavily as she drank half of her bottle of water.

"Come on let's go watch the rest of the game," Claire said.

Charlie hooked her arm in Claire's and the pair made their way to the bleachers.

"Hey Bolton! Great routine!" Seth called from behind her parents.

"Thanks Seth," Charlie said smiling at him.

"You did wonderful Charlie. I knew you had nothing to worry about," Troy told his daughter as she hugged him.

"I know Daddy," Charlie said smiling at him as she kissed his cheek. She then went on to hug her mom.

"Hey Charlie, want to take a walk with me?" Troy asked his daughter.

"But the game..." Charlie said.

"We won't be gone long I promise," Troy said quickly. Troy made eye contact with his wife as they headed down the bleachers. Troy led his daughter to the auditorium, a place he considered his home, besides the court.

"So what did you want to talk about Dad?" Charlie asked. "Everything okay? You're not sick are you?"

"No Honey, I'm not sick," Troy said as he sat down on the stage.

"Then what-" Charlie said but was interrupted by Troy.

"I'm being deployed on Monday," Troy said quickly.

Charlie's face went from happy to shock and then straight to anger. "Deployed!" Charlie snapped jumping down off the edge of the stage. "You're going back to that fucking country!"

"Charlie..." Troy started getting down off the stage.

"No! You promised me! You said no more!" Charlie yelled at him, tears in her eyes. "Y-You promised and you're breaking that promise!"

"Charlie I can't just say no. It's my job," Troy said reaching for her arm.

"No! You don't get to hug me! I hate you!" Charlie yelled before running out of the auditorium. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away from here.

Troy groaned and headed back to the gym. "Hey Seth can you see if you can go and find Charlie? She took off," Troy said, his eyes red and glossy.

"Yeah sure Mr. B," Seth said getting up and jogging down the bleachers.

"You told her?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah and she wasn't too thrilled. She said she hates me," Troy said his hand running through his hair.

"You know it was only out of anger Troy. She really loves you," Gabriella said to her husband.

"I know but it still hurts..." Troy said.

"She'll come around," Gabriella said softly as the game ended and the Wildcats ended up winning.

* * *

 **Well this was a lame way to end the chapter but I couldn't think of how to end it. This chapter is 10 pages typed. It's crazy to think that. I just couldn't stop writing. I hope you all liked it and please review and let me know what you think! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week. Maybe even before the weekend is over!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I can't believe that it's been 2 years since I've touched this story. A lot has happened in 2 years. One of the main reasons, in the later part of 2016, for me not writing was that I became pregnant and most of my energy was depleted. Then in 2017 I had my son and my main focus has been on him; it still is but now he has more of a schedule which allows me to write and read, something that I used to do before I had a baby.**

 **I hope that this is a good chapter. I feel so rusty due to not writing for a while. So please bear with me while I get back into the swing of things. I feel like this is a really short chapter compared to what I could write. But I'm attributing that to me not writing in a long time.**

* * *

When Charlie took off running, she wasn't sure where she was going to run off too. She felt like she was being suffocated. Of course it didn't help that her chest was tight and it was making it hard to breathe. She couldn't believe her dad. He had promised her that the last time he was being deployed it would be his last time. How could he do this to her? She just didn't understand it. It just wasn't fair.

"Bolton!" Seth called from down the hall. "Charlie stop!"

Charlie turned around and came to a stop down the hall. "Go away Seth," Charlie muttered to him.

"No. Your dad wanted me-" Seth started to say but Charlie cut him off.

"I don't give a damn what my dad thinks. He can go to hell for all I care," Charlie snapped.

"Woah Charlie... let's sit and tell me what happened," Seth said leading Charlie to the side stair well. The pair sat down on the stairs. "What happened?"

"My dad's being deployed again," Charlie said quietly. "He leaves on Monday."

"Okay? So..." Seth said and he stopped when Charlie glared at him.

"He promised me he wouldn't be deployed again. He made that promise to me when I asked him about it last time he was deployed," Charlie said.

"Charlie you know your dad can't make those promises," Seth said softly.

"I don't care that he can't make those promises. He made it and now he's leaving again!" Charlie said. "I think my dad's been deployed more times than I can count on one hand in my 17 years of life."

"Charlie… that comes with the territory," Seth said to her. "I know it hurts, and I know he made that promise to you, but you can't be angry at him for his job telling him what he has to do."

"Why do you have to be right?" Charlie muttered.

"Because it's the same thing that I faced a year ago and probably the same thing I'll be facing in a few months," Seth said. "It doesn't get any easier and when you add a family into the mix, it's hard Charlie. And you acting like this isn't making it any easier on your dad."

"Thanks for the advice Seth but I really just want to be left alone," Charlie said as she stood up and stepped down a few steps before running off down the hallway.

Seth sighed and he knew that he should follow her but he didn't want to piss off Charlie. Any Bolton temper was a nasty temper, but a pissed off Charlie, that temper just wasn't something anyone wanted to be on the receiving end of. So instead, Seth headed back towards the gym. He knew that Troy was expecting Charlie to come back with him but unfortunately that wasn't how it was going to turn out.

"Where's Charlie?" Troy asked as Seth came back into the gym alone.

"She's… somewhere. I tried to get her to come back but she just said she wanted to be alone," Seth said.

"I'm really worried about her. She's been coughing a lot and is always out of breath. I asked her what was wrong but she said it was just a cough," Claire spoke up from beside her brother.

"I'll keep an eye on her sweetheart. I'm sure it's just a cough," Gabriella said warmly to her daughter's best friend.

"Mrs. Bolton, is it okay if I spend the night tonight? Charlie and I always spend the night together after a game. Plus it might be better if she isn't alone," Claire said to her best friends mom.

"Sure Claire. I'll talk to your parents after the game and make sure they're okay with it," Gabriella commented before turning back to the game, but her mind wandering to where her daughter was. "I'll be right back."

"Bring her back to us," Troy said to his wife, knowing that she was going to go and find their daughter.

"I'll do my best," Gabriella said knowing that their daughter was just as stubborn as he was. Gabriella headed out of the gym and in search of her daughter. She had a feeling her daughter would most likely be at her and Troy's special spot, a spot that she told her daughter every night for the past 16 years when she told her daughter the story of when she and Troy fell in love.

Gabriella opened the door and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw her daughter sitting on the edge of the schools' roof. She sighed and walked towards her daughter. She climbed up onto the edge of the roof and sat next to her daughter. "I knew I would find you here," Gabriella said softly.

"I guess it's not much a secret spot if you know where to find me," Charlie muttered coughing slightly.

"Guess not," Gabriella said softly. "You're father didn't mean to upset you Honey. You know that right?"

"I know he didn't Mama but he promised me…" Charlie whispered. "I can't help but be angry with him."

"I know that he promised you he wouldn't be deployed again and while your father shouldn't have made that promise to you, he can't help but what his job makes him do," Gabriella said.

"How do you do it?" Charlie asked her mom looking at her.

"Do what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Act like it doesn't bother you. That Daddy being deployed and being away from us for a long time doesn't effect you," Charlie said.

"Not without some practice. It still hurts me, every single day that he's gone. But I have you and Lily here to take care of. If I were to hide away every time Dad went overseas then I wouldn't be much of a mother to you or Lily," Gabriella said softly.

"I'm not being much of a big sister to Lily am I?" Charlie asked her mom.

"No one is expecting you to be okay with Dad leaving every single time but Lily needs her big sister. She looks up to you and when she doesn't want me to comfort her she needs you," Gabriella said. "I'm not saying you have to be okay with Dad leaving but don't punish your Dad for his job making him go back to Iraq."

"I guess…. I should go apologize to Daddy," Charlie muttered looking down.

"Just cut him some slack okay? He just lost one of his friends and leaving you is one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. Even when you were little and he missed all those important school events, it was one of the hardest things he had to do," Gabriella said as her daughter pulled her legs back over the side and jumped down. Gabriella frowned as she noticed her daughter take a struggling breath in. "Are you okay? Claire said that she's noticed you coughing a lot and that you're out of breath."

"I'm fine Mama," Charlie said as she tried to take a few deep breaths, her chest finally easing up as she finally managed to stand up straight. "I'm fine really. It's just a cough. Probably allergies or something."

"Just let me know if it gets worse and we can go to the doctors okay?" Gabriella said hugging her daughter who wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I will Mama," Charlie said softly as the pair made their way back towards the gym. Charlie noticed that people were leaving the gym.

"Your dad isn't mad at you. He just wants to know that you love him," Gabriella whispered to her daughter knowing that she had issues with confrontation. Charlie smiled a small smile at her mom and she waited for her Dad to exit the gym.

Charlie watched people exit the gym one by one. She was bouncing on her feet. She finally saw her Dad and she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry Daddy. I don't hate you," Charlie said, tears in her eyes. She didn't want her dad to hate her for telling him that she hated him. She really didn't hate him.

Troy wrapped his arms around his daughter hugging her tightly. "I know Baby. I know it's not easy having me leave all the time but I promise you I will always come home to you," Troy whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Daddy. Please…" Charlie whispered. She couldn't be heartbroken again. She knew that there was a possibility that every time he went over there that he could be killed. She couldn't handle it if he did but she knew it was possible.

"Let's go home. I think Claire said something about spending the night tonight," Troy said wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I should go and see Seth… and thank him for talking to me…" Charlie whispered. "Plus if I find him, I'll find Claire. And I think he'll also take us home. If Claire is staying over she'll need clothes for tomorrow."

"Go ahead. We'll see you at home," Troy said kissing his daughter's forehead before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

Charlie made her way through the crowd and she saw Seth's head standing out above the crowd. "Hey," Charlie said appearing next to him.

"Did your mom find you?" Seth asked her as he and Claire turned around.

"Yeah and I wanted to say I'm sorry… and thank you," Charlie muttered. She wasn't good at apologies, especially when she was in the wrong. She never liked to admit it.

"Hey I get it. I've grown up with you remember? I watched how hard it is for you and I know what it's like to leave family behind," Seth said with a smile.

"Do you mind giving us a ride back to Mom and Dad's and then to Charlie's house?" Claire asked her brother who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her best friend.

"Yeah sure it's fine," Seth said wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders and his sister's. Claire glanced over at Charlie and noticed her cheeks turning pink. Claire smirked and they began walking towards the doors.

About 45 minutes later, Seth was pulling up in front of the Bolton household. "Thanks for the ride bro," Claire said as she got out of the car grabbing her bag.

"Thanks Seth," Charlie said as she got out of the car, tugging her shorts down before shutting the door.

"Hey Bolton. If you ever need to talk, you know my number and where I live," Seth said with a smile.

"Thanks Seth," Charlie said blushing as she jogged to catch up with Claire. The pair entered her house and headed upstairs. Charlie opened the door to her room and threw her bag on the floor before collapsing onto her bed. Her chest was hurting her and she was fighting a cough that was trying to escape.

"My brother has the hots for you and you clearly have the hots for him," Claire said to her best friend as she shut the door to the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie muttered blushing.

"Oh yes you do. It's so obvious!" Claire exclaimed.

"Sh! I don't need my parents to hear you!" Charlie said sitting up, covering her friends mouth.

"I knew it!" Claire said excitedly.

"Look we don't even know if he likes me. And he's 21 and I'm only 16," Charlie said.

"Turning 17 next month so it's not so bad.." Claire pointed out.

"Claire… it's not going to happen so just drop it okay?" Charlie muttered as she went to grab her pajamas.

"Fine cranky. I guess I'll go shower then so we can just relax," Claire said as she grabbed her pajamas from her bag.

"I'm not cranky…" Charlie muttered as she opened up the door to her bathroom. One of the perks of having the second biggest bedroom in her parents house was that she had her own bathroom, where as her sister had to use the hall bathroom.

"You're cranky," Claire said. "But I'll over look that because I know things have been hard for you."

"This is why we're best friends," Charlie said to her with a small smile.

"Forever," Claire said cheekily.

"Go shower," Charlie said shaking her head with a grin. She didn't know what she would do without Claire in her life. Claire made her life better when her Dad wasn't around. She knew what it was like, due to her brother being in the military and leaving constantly and she had been there for Charlie when they were growing up.

Charlie didn't know how long she was in the shower but the warm water felt great on her body. After her games, she usually took either along bath or a long shower to let her muscles relax. It was something that her Dad had told her do to because it had been what he used to do after basketball games. But because she had a friend over, Charlie took a semi quick shower, or at least what she thought was quick. When she got out of the shower, she checked her phone and saw that she took a 45 minute shower. She quickly got dressed, brushed out her hair and exited the bathroom.

"Sorry… I didn't realize how long I was in the shower…" Charlie said to her friend hoping she wasn't bored while waiting for her to be done.

"It's alright I went and talked to Lily," Claire said shrugging. "And your mom said she'll make us popcorn so we can watch movies and such."

"Honestly, it's late and I'm exhausted," Charlie said to her friend apologetically. "I really want to watch a movie but I have no energy."

"Hey it's okay. We had a busy day. Practice, the game and everything else. We can turn it in early," Claire said concerned about her friend. She knew that her friend had been going to bed early every single night this week due to exhaustion.

"I don't know what I would do without you Claire," Charlie said softly as she unmade her bed.

"You would be lonely," Claire said getting into the bed. "And bored because let's be real I'm really your only friend."

"Oh shut up," Charlie said as she got into bed as well. She shut the light off. "Has Seth mentioned anything about possibly going back to Iraq any time soon?"

"No he hasn't but I think he's not going back any time soon because he just got home," Claire said.

"I wish my Dad didn't have to go," Charlie whispered.

"I know but just think, at least my brother is here to keep you busy…" Claire said with a smirk.

"Oh my god shut up," Charlie said rolling over and looking out the window. She couldn't help but let her thoughts get consumed of her friends older brother. She didn't know when the crush on her best friends brother turned into more than just a crush but she knew one thing was for sure. She couldn't tell him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who have read this chapter, I just had to change something that I only just now noticed. So I do apologize! :)**

* * *

Charlie was sitting down stairs at the kitchen table, the numbers on the stove reading 4:00. It was four in the morning and Charlie was waiting to say goodbye to her Dad. She knew her dad was going to sneak out of the house early in the morning in order to not upset her, but Charlie knew she was going to be upset no matter what he did. She couldn't just let her dad leave without saying goodbye to him. Heavens forbid it was the last time she ever saw him, she didn't want the last memory of them to be her not saying goodbye.

The light came on in the kitchen and Charlie glanced up at her dad. "Jesus Charlie you scared the shit out of me," Troy said holding a hand to his chest. He was already dressed in his uniform, his hair freshly cut to fit the military lifestyle and his stubble was freshly shaven. "What are you doing awake Honey?"

Charlie shrugged. "I couldn't sleep..." Charlie muttered. The older she got, the more aware she was of the fact that it was very possible that her dad could not come home from Iraq.

"Charlie you have school in a few hours," Troy said sitting next to his daughter.

"I'm not going to school today..." Charlie said. Even if her mom made her she would just ditch school. She was exhausted but she couldn't sleep and she would be useless in school if she were to go.

"Well we will ask your mother about it when she gets downstairs," Troy said. Gabriella was taking him to the airport so he didn't have to spend money on a cab. "Want to tell me what's really on your mind?"

Charlie bit her lip and looked down, tears filling her eyes. "The older I get the more aware I am that there's a good possibility that you may not come home from Iraq. And that scares me Dad. I can't lose you," Charlie whispered. "I don't want you to go..."

"Oh baby girl..." Troy whispered pulling her into a hug. "I know you don't want me to go but I shouldn't be away very long and I need you to be strong for Lily."

"You say that every time and I always am but it doesn't make it any easier. I just resort to crying in the shower or in my room." Charlie said quietly.

"I'll try and call or FaceTime as often as possible. I know it's not the same thing but it's something to help," Troy said as Gabriella appeared in the doorway.

"Charlie?" Gabriella asked as she started the coffee for the road.

"She couldn't sleep and wanted to see me off," Troy said as his daughter buried her face into his chest. Troy kissed the top of her head. "I think you should let her stay home. She hasn't slept all night."

"But you have to go to school tomorrow okay?" Gabriella asked her knowing that they had practice for the game in two weeks.

"Thanks Mom," Charlie said quietly as she sniffed.

"Dry those eyes beautiful girl and go get some sleep. Or at least do some school work," Troy said softly.

"I did all my homework already... I'll probably go read or write to keep myself busy," Charlie said quietly. "What do I tell Lily if she comes to me upset?" Lily was the youngest Bolton and while she wasn't as attached to her father as Charlie was, she still got upset with the fact that her dad had to leave.

"You'll know what to say Charlie you always do," Gabriella said.

Charlie sighed. "I'm sick and tired of being strong all the time," Charlie muttered feeling a little bit of resentment towards the whole thing.

"I know you are tired of being strong all the time but watching you with your sister makes me so proud to be your father," Troy said to his daughter. "You've been amazing for the past 13 years with Lily. Helping your mom with her and keeping Lily happy. I know you can do it."

"I guess," Charlie said as she hugged her dad tightly one more time. "I love you Daddy..."

"I love you too Charlie. Be good for your mother okay?" Troy said to her.

"Always," Charlie said before releasing him. "Have a safe flight... I'll see you whenever you come home." Charlie hugged her mom before disappearing up the stairs.

Troy let out a breath and put his head in his hands. "Is it fair for me to keep doing this to you guys?" Troy asked his wife.

"Troy, I'm not sure of anything anymore but what I do know is that you love your job. You live and breathe being in the military. I wouldn't want to have it any other way," Gabriella said softly, placing the to-go cup in front of him. "Come on. You have a flight to catch." The pair made their way out the door to the car.

Upstairs in her room, Charlie looked out her window and watched her parents get into the car. She didn't want to hate her dad for doing his job but she just wished that he could be home more often than he was away. She knew her dad was the best at his job which is why he was always one of the first people who they would call to return back to Iraq but it made it really difficult for her to be happy all the time.

"Charlie?" Lily asked quietly from the doorway of her sister's room. "Did Daddy leave?"

"Yeah he and Mom just left for the airport," Charlie said taking her time in turning around to meet her sister's tearful eyes. "Come here Lily." Charlie wrapped her arms around her sister as she got across the room. "He'll be home soon... it'll go by fast I promise."

"How do you stay so brave?" Lily sniffed not letting go of her sister.

"It's hard I can tell you that much but I'm trying for you," Charlie said softly.

"You don't always have to be strong for me Charlie. I'm a big girl," Lily said to Charlie.

"I know you are but I want to keep you as innocent as possible in the whole thing," Charlie said. "So let me take care of you okay?"

"I'm so happy to have you Charlie," Lily said.

"I love you too Lily now go back to sleep. You have school today," Charlie said kissing her sister on the forehead.

"Okay," Lily said before leaving the room to go back to sleep.

Charlie sat down on her bed and grabbed the book on her nightstand. She turned on her lamp and got lost in her book. Charlie was a perfect mix of both her parents. She got her athleticism from her dad and her book worm attribute from her mom. Her parents had bets on whether or not she would do basketball, like her father, or join the scholastic decathlon, like her mother. But she did neither. She joined the schools dance team and took up reading and writing as a hobby.

She would never tell her parents this but she was writing a novel based on what she's been through as a daughter with a parent in the military. It was a way for her to get out whatever she was feeling while still having a grasp on reality in some sense. It was a way for her to get her feelings out without actually voicing them. Not that she would let anyone ever read it because it was personal and almost like a diary of sorts.

Charlie didn't know how long she spent reading but the next thing she knew it was light out and she was tucked under the covers of her bed. Charlie glanced at the time and saw that it was 10am. Charlie rolled out of bed and she exited her room and headed downstairs.

"Well it's about time you woke up," Gabriella said with a small smile from her desk.

"I don't even remember falling asleep," Charlie said as she grabbed a mug to make some coffee.

"You were out cold with your book on your chest," Gabriella said.

"I'm guessing you're working from home today?" Charlie asked. It was rare that her mother ever worked from home but when she did, Charlie loved it. Sometimes on those days, Gabriella would let her stay home and they would have a mother daughter date.

"I figured you could use someone to be home with you," Gabriella said.

"Dad get off okay?" Charlie asked as she took a sip from the coffee after adding creme and sugar.

"Yup he says that he loves you and that he's proud of you," Gabriella said knowing how close her daughter was to her father.

"I just want him home," Charlie whispered. "But I'm probably going to go shower and then maybe head to the park and shoot some hoops."

"Okay well maybe tonight we can go out to dinner at your favorite restaurant," Gabriella suggested.

"Maybe," Charlie said as she headed up the stairs with her mug in her hand. She set her mug down on her dresser and she grabbed a pair of yoga pants and her dads old basketball shirt. She entered the shower and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the ugliest girl but she couldn't explain why she didn't feel pretty anymore. She was watching all her friends get boyfriends, go on dates, go to parties and she was always stuck at home, by herself with no boyfriend, no date, every single weekend. Maybe she just wasn't girlfriend material.

Charlie showered quickly and braided her hair. Whenever she went to practice, or to shoot some hoops, she never did her hair. It was either in a pony tail, a bun or a braid. That way if her hair got messed up she didn't care too much about it because she didn't spend a lot of time doing her hair. Charlie grabbed her basketball, her skateboard and headed down the stairs.

"Mom I'll see you later okay?" Charlie asked her.

"Sure just text me when you're coming home," Gabriella said. "And not too late."

"I know," Charlie said exiting the house and taking off towards the park. Her mom didn't mind her going out but she had a curfew. When it started to get dark out, she had to come home. Sometimes it sucked but she knew her mom was doing it only for her safety. Charlie saw the park up ahead and she felt like she could finally breathe. She was definitely an outdoors girl, constantly on the move and constantly needing to be outside.

Charlie stopped skateboarding once she got to the park. She headed towards the court and stood on the free-throw line. Sure it was boring being by herself but her friends were all in school and she didn't want to bother her Uncle Chad or Aunt Taylor. She could have brought her mom but she needed some separation from her mom a little bit. Charlie wasn't sure how long she was shooting hoops but she got interrupted by a voice.

"Charlie?" A voice called her name.

Charlie frowned and turned around. She saw Seth walking towards her. She hadn't told anyone where she would be and what were the odds that he just so happened to stumble upon this park. "Seth," Charlie muttered as she shot another basket, missing the basket by an inch.

"Why aren't you in school?" Seth asked as Charlie went to go and get the basketball.

"Why do you care if I'm in school or not?" Charlie asked walking back to the free-throw line.

"I'm just asking you a question Charlie. Don't jump down my throat," Seth said as he went to get the basketball she tossed through the air.

"I barely slept last night and my dad just left for Iraq so I think I have the right to jump down someone's throat when they're annoying the piss out of me," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie... are you talking to someone?" Seth asked her concerned for her.

"I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm fine," Charlie said to him.

"You're not okay. You're hurting and you need an outlet," Seth said.

"I have one okay? I don't need to sit in an office and have someone say to me 'And how does that make you feel?' every 10 minutes," Charlie said.

Seth sighed. Gabriella had contacted him asking him to check on her. She was concerned for Charlie. She had said that Charlie hadn't been eating and that she looked like she was losing weight. Seth knew how hard it was on her having her dad away from them because it was just as bad with Claire and his own parents when he left. "Why don't we go for a walk down by the water?" Seth suggested to Charlie.

"Ya know I came to the park to be alone. Not to have you show up and hang out with me," Charlie said to him as she put the basketball under her arm.

"Well you're stuck with me. I hate to break it to you," Seth said grinning. "So come on. Let's go to the water."

"Seth..." Charlie whined before falling into a coughing fit.

"We'll take it easy since you're still coughing," Seth said softly.

"Fine..." Charlie muttered going over to her skateboard and skating back towards Seth. She saw Seth hold out his arm and she grabbed on to it and he started walking pulling Charlie with him. She stared at him for a minute. "So how did you know I was here?"

"Your mom called. Said she was worried about you. That you haven't been eating and you look like you've lost some weight," Seth said to her. "What's going on Charlie?"

"Nothing I'm just stressed out. I get like this every dance season," Charlie said shrugging as she saw the beach up ahead. Charlie jumped off the skateboard and picked it up, putting it under her arm.

"But you would say something if you didn't feel good right?" Seth asked concerned for her.

"Seth I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. Nothing is wrong," Charlie said softly. "Now I believe you owe me a walk by the water."

"Come on Bolton," Seth said. "Catch me if you can." Seth took off jogging down towards the water. Charlie grinned and she jogged after Seth. It wasn't until she was halfway to him when she had to stop. She felt like her chest was being constricted. She tried to call out for Seth but she had no choice but to put her hands on her knees, trying to take deep breaths. They came out in gasps and she fell to her knees. "Charlie!" Seth had turned around for a split second and noticed Charlie wasn't following. He scanned the grounds for her and saw her on her knees. Seth took off towards her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Charlie banged at her chest, trying to breathe. It was about another 10 minutes before she could finally take a breath. She took that breath, gasping. Her lips were turning back to the pink color they normally were. Charlie slowly stood up, resting her hands on her hips, taking a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked concern written in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Charlie said her breath coming out his short gasps. "Allergies or something."

"Charlie it's not allergy season," Seth said to her his brow furrowing in concern. "Your lips turned blue, you couldn't breathe..."

"Seth I said I'm fine. My allergies still act up," Charlie said. "I swear to you I'm fine."

"As long as you're sure," Seth said standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, staring at her intently.

"I'm sure. But it's nice to know that you care," Charlie said with a small smile.

"Of course I care," Seth said. Seth looked around and then back at Charlie. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Possibly practice with the girls. Why?" Charlie asked him curiously.

"Let's go out to dinner," Seth said to her.

"Us and Claire?" Charlie asked.

"No just us," Seth said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"As in, like a date?" Charlie asked him, a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"Yeah I guess like a date," Seth said to her. "So? Will you go to dinner with me?"

"As long as my mom says it's okay," Charlie said softly.

"I'll be awaiting your call on her answer," Seth said as the pair separated. He figured she had enough adventure for one day and that she wouldn't mind going home.

"Sounds good Seth," Charlie said before skating off towards her house. She couldn't believe that her best friends brother just asked her out on a date. She knew she was turning 17 in a few weeks so it was okay to be with an older guy but she never thought that he liked her like that. Charlie skated up the driveway, parking the skateboard by the garage of her parents house. Charlie entered the house.

"How did your time at the park go?" Gabriella asked her daughter as she came into the house.

"It went fine," Charlie said. "I know you called Seth."

"Charlie..." Gabriella said nervously not knowing whether her daughter was mad about it or not.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. It was kind of nice to have company. He kind of asked me out on a date," Charlie said blushing slightly. "So is it okay if I go to dinner with him?"

"You want to go to dinner with Seth?" Gabriella asked. Charlie nodded.

"Only if it's okay with you," Charlie said. "I told him that I would have to ask you if it was okay before I agreed to anything."

"That's fine. Just make sure you're home by 10. It's a school night so I want you to go to sleep semi early," Gabriella said with a smile.

"I'll make sure to let him know," Charlie said as she made her way up the stairs. Charlie collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and opened up a text to Seth.

 **Mom said it's okay if I go out tonight with you. I just have to be home by 10. I hope that's okay.**

It wasn't long before her phone dinged with a response from Seth. Charlie couldn't help but feel the butterflies erupt in her belly as she anticipated what he would say. Charlie took a few deep breaths and finally opened up the text from him.

 _ **Absolutely that is completely fine. I'll pick you up around 6:30? Wear something comfortable.**_

Charlie couldn't believe that he was okay with her having to be home at 10. She knew that he was older and she didn't want to sound like a baby by having to be home by 10pm. But it was her mom's rules and she was just glad her dad wasn't here. If he was, she knew that Seth would get the third degree before he was even allowed to take her out to dinner.

 **I'll see you then. I can't wait :)**

Charlie plugged in her phone, attempting to charge it before her date. She curled up under the covers, after setting an alarm, and planned on getting some sleep before her date. Charlie settled her head down on her pillow and it seemed like it took forever for her to fall asleep but in reality it only took a few minutes.

Charlie was woken up by her alarm, realizing that she had actually slept for about 3 hours. She turned off her alarm and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Charlie figured it was time to get dressed for her date. She had no idea what to even wear because she's never been on a date before. She opened her closet and combed through her clothes. There was a knock at her door. "Come in," Charlie said. She looked over as the door opened and saw Lily standing there.

"Mom said you're going on a date," Lily said with a smirk. "With Seth..."

"Yeah he asked me out to dinner and mom agreed that I could go," Charlie said to her.

"Well good because you deserve to get out of the house and go on a date," Lily said to her.

"And what do you know about going out on a date?" Charlie asked. "You're only 13."

"Madison goes out on dates all the time," Lily said sitting on her sisters bed. "She tells us about them."

"Yeah well you're not allowed to date until you're 18," Charlie said to her with a grin.

"Don't worry I don't think any guy is interested in me anyway," Lily said shrugging.

"You'd be surprised," Charlie said to her sister. She remembered what life was like when she was 13. Not sure if any of the guys liked her because of how she looked or how she dressed. She knew her sister was going through the same thing.

"Anyway enough about me. What are you going to wear on your date?" Lily asked her.

Charlie shrugged. "He said to dress comfortably so probably jeans and a nice shirt," Charlie said as she grabbed a shirt out of her closet before heading towards her dresser to get a pair of jeans.

"I think he likes you," Lily said as her sister got dressed in her bathroom.

"It's just dinner with a friend," Charlie said to her sister. "That's all."

"A friend who is a boy and who is good looking," Lily commented with a smirk.

"Get out of here so I can get ready," Charlie said shooing her sister out of the room. Charlie couldn't wait for her dinner date with Seth. She had never told anyone, especially Claire but she had always found Seth to be good looking and developed a crush on him as she was growing up. However, growing up she thought that Seth had only seen her as his kid sisters friend but clearly he had other thoughts.

"Charlie Seth's here!" Gabriella called from the bottom of the stairs.

Charlie finished up her make up and she grabbed her purse, slipping her phone in the pocket of her jeans. She made her way down the stairs for her date.

"Wow.." Seth said softly, but loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

Gabriella turned to Seth. "Take care of my daughter," Gabriella whispered before smiling at Charlie. "You look beautiful Honey. Enjoy your date."

Charlie smiled at her mom before taking Seth's out stretched hand. "Bye Mom," Charlie said softly before Seth led her out of the house. "So where are we going?" Charlie asked him.

"I figured a nice Italian restaurant would be fine and then we could get ice cream after?" Seth asked as he opened the door to his car for her.

"That sounds amazing," Charlie said as she got into the car. She buckled up and off they were to get dinner on what would be their first date together.

"So your mom wasn't too upset or worried about me taking you out?" Seth asked her.

"No but if my dad was here he probably wouldn't have let me go. Something about how his baby girl wasn't going to be defiled by a hormone raging boy," Charlie said with an eye roll.

"Hey my hormones are not raging I'll have you know. This is completely innocent," Seth said. "Just a date. No funny business I promise."

"Seth, relax. I know," Charlie said with a smile. "I'm just telling you what my dad would have thought if he was here."

There was a silence that passed between the two before Seth glanced at her. "Do you plan on telling your dad that I took you out on a date?" Seth asked.

"If I don't my mom will and I think it should come from me," Charlie said to him. Her dad was a touchy subject with her. She was the first born, Daddy's little girl and her dad was very protective over her. It made things very difficult when it came to boys and wanting to date. "If my dad were here would you still wan to take me out on a date?"

"Of course I would. I'm not afraid of your dad Bolton," Seth said shaking his head with a grin. "I deal with men like your dad on a daily basis overseas. I know how to semi handle them, I'm sure can handle your dad."

"You say that now until my dad lets off some steam on you and threatens to murder you in your sleep," Charlie said to him as they pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Your dad likes me Charlie. I think out of everyone, I'd be the one he was least worried about you dating," Seth said.

"We'll see..."Charlie said as she got out and headed up towards the restaurant with him. Charlie found it weird because they weren't even dating. They were just talking and this was one date. No talks about continuing to do this or making anything official. It was just a date.

To Charlie, dinner went by way too fast. She had a great time with Seth. He knew how to make her laugh. He knew exactly what to say to make her blush and to have the butterflies erupt in her stomach. It all went by way too fast and before she knew it, they were back in front of her house. She watched Seth get out of the car and open her door for her. Charlie took his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the door, their fingers intertwined the entire time.

"You didn't have to walk me up to the door," Charlie said as she turned to look at him.

"It wouldn't be a date if I didn't. Then it would be me dropping you off at home," Seth said tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Well thank you for dinner," Charlie said. "It was nice to get out of the house for a distraction." It really was. All Charlie would have done was sit in her room moping about how her dad wasn't home.

"Anytime if it means I get to take you out on a date," Seth whispered as he let his fingers cup under her chin. "Please don't freak out okay?"

"Why would I-" Charlie started to say before Seth's lips came down and pressed against hers. Charlie felt her eyes widen before closing. Charlie's hands had a mind of their own as they came to rest on his hips as she kissed him back. She felt Seth's fingers tangle in her hair as he tongue probed her lips. Charlie didn't let his tongue in. She lightly brought her hands to his chest and pushed him back a bit. "Seth..."

"I'm sorry I just.." Seth said stepping back.

"No you're reading me wrong. That was amazing but just too fast for me right now. The kissing was, breath taking, but I'm not comfortable with the whole tongue action right now," Charlie said softly.

"Right... so it's okay if I kissed you again?" Seth asked pulling her close to him.

"I would say absolutely," Charlie whispered pulling him down to her, kissing him softly. She wasn't sure how long they were kissing but she saw it get dark, then light, then dark again. She pulled away, biting her lip. "I think my mom is telling me something..."

"I'll let you go. I'll text you when I get home," Seth whispered kissing her quickly before walking back towards his car with a grin on his face.

Charlie watched him leave before heading into the house, locking the door behind her. She let her back fall against the door with a sigh and a huge smile on her face.

"Someone had a good time," Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it was fine. I always have a good time with Seth," Charlie said blushing.

"Honey I saw that he kissed you," Gabriella said with a smirk.

"You're not mad?" Charlie asked her.

"Not even close. I'm happy for you. I knew how much you've liked him," Gabriella said and laughed when she saw Charlie's face. "I'm a mom remember? I know everything."

"Thanks Momma," Charlie said hugging her mom tightly before heading up to her room. She was glad that her mom supported whatever was going on between she and Seth. Her dad on the other had was a different story. She knew he would have reservations about it because she was his baby girl and he wanted what was best for her.

 _ **I made it home. I didn't get you in too much trouble did I?**_

Charlie smiled as she read his text message.

 **No. My mom wasn't mad at all. In fact she was shocked it took this long. Thank you for a great night tonight.**

 _ **Thank you for a great night. Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?**_

 **I would love one. Pick me up at 7?**

 _ **I'll see you then. Sleep well Charlie.**_

 **Goodnight Seth.**

Charlie plugged in her phone and went to change into her pajamas. She couldn't believe how her date ended with kissing her long time crush. She had no idea if they were going to get together in the future or if he thought she would just be a fling but she figured she would take it as it comes. Charlie curled up under her covers and cuddled her pillow, replaying the night in her head. The kiss was amazing and she could still feel hips lips on hers. She just hoped that it didn't ruin anything for the two of them friendship wise.


End file.
